


The Halloween Shift at Erebor

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Supermarket!AU [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Halloween, M/M, Supermarket!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: A few little moments from the Halloween shift at Erebor





	The Halloween Shift at Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> A slight word of warning before you read - I wrote this at work while thoroughly bored, this has just been typed up and not proofread.  
> I apologise in advance for any and all mistakes, but it's half two in the morning and I'm bloody knackered. I wanted to get this posted before I went to bed though so I can at least say I got it out on what is still, technically, halloween for me.

“Trick or treat,” Nori sing-songed.

Dwalin groaned, the shift had barely started and Nori was already grinning at him.

“Shove off, Rison.”

“But it’s Halloween.”

“I don’t care.”

“So, you don’t have a treat for me?” Nori pouted. “Not even a lollipop for me to suck on?”

“No.”

“I’ll let you lick my lollipop if you let me lick yours,” Nori offered, licking his lips in an attempt to appear seductive.

“I’m ignoring you now.”

“Spoil sport.”

-x-

Hands covered Fíli’s eyes as a voice whispered in his ear, “Trick or treat.”

“Treat,” he answered automatically, grinning as he was spun around to find Kíli’s lips pressed against his own.

When they finally broke apart, panting, Fíli lapped at his own lower lip, before leaning in to suck on Kíli’s.

“You taste sweet.”

“I always taste sweet.”

“Who’s been feeding you sugar?”

“Balin’s got some lollies hidden in the desk,” Kíli eventually admitted. “If you say ‘trick or treat’ to him he’ll give you one.”

At the prospect of sweets, Fíli pulled away from his brother, earning himself a disgruntled huff.

“Help me get sweets now,” Fíli coaxed, pressing a lingering kiss to Kíli’s lips, “and I’ll give you an even better treat later.”

-x-

“Hey Dwalin, guess what I am,” Nori stage whispered, leaning over into Dwalin’s section.

It only took a brief glance at the red horns perched on Nori’s head for Dwalin to decide on the best course of action.

“I’m a horny devil,” Nori leered, not in the least perturbed by the butcher blatantly ignoring him. “Wanna play with my fire?”

Neither commented on the fact that Dwalin’s cleaver hit the joint of meat harder than necessary.

-x-

Ori blinked, rendered speechless as Kíli practically bounded over to his checkout to slide a headband over his hair.

“There,” he grinned, flicking one of the small bats attached to it, making it bounce on its spring, “that’s better.”

Looking at Kíli’s thoroughly chuffed expression, Ori finally managed to unstick his tongue, “Y-you’re green.”

“Yep,” Kíli chirped, grin somehow brightening further. “I'm the Elphaba to Fíli’s Glinda.”

“What?” at Kíli’s nod behind him, Ori turned in his chair fast enough for the little bats on his headband to bob down and hit his forehead. He blinked a few times once he’d spotted the older of the brothers, a soft _oh_ escaping him at the sight.

Fíli’s top was a shimmery blue that reached to mid-thigh, where the rest of his legs were encased in white leggings. It was all topped off with his blond hair falling in soft ringlet curls around his face, his cheekbones dusted with glitter, some of which had fallen and caught on the bristles of his stubble.

“That colour really brings out his eyes,” Kíli sighed dreamily.

Turning back, Ori finally took in the rest of Kíli’s outfit that his new skin colour had originally distracted him from.

He was in all black, with lace sleeves that trailed slightly over his hands. A small witch’s hat perched rather precariously in his messy hair. All of it had obviously been originally designed for someone with a more feminine figure in mind, yet Kíli wore it without a care in the world.

Ori had, mistakenly, thought the brothers couldn’t surprise him anymore.

Clearly, he was wrong.

-x-

 “Hey Dwalin, what do you think of this colour?” Nori asked, pursing his lips at the slight reflection in the oven doors.

“What now, Rison?” Dwalin asked, heaving a put-upon sigh as he looked over to Nori’s section.

“This colour,” Nori said again, turning to Dwalin this time as he pouted. “I got it off Kíli, what’d you think?”

“I think you look like an idiot.”

“Well that’s not nice,” Nori tsked, sauntering over to Dwalin’s side. “Not nice people go to Hell, y’know.”

“Nori,” Dwalin almost growled in warning when Nori’s fingertips began dancing over his shoulders.

“And when they get down there, I get to punish them,” Nori said before leaning forward till his lips almost brushed Dwalin’s ear, delighting in the shiver that ran down his spine. “Do you need to be punished, Dwalin? I’d punish you _so good_ if you’d let me.”

“ _Nori_ ,” Dwalin growled through clenched teeth.

Pressing a quick kiss to Dwalin’s cheek, Nori quickly danced out of the way of Dwalin’s grasping fingers.

The arrival of a customer put a rather swift stop to Dwalin trying to follow him.

Nori smiled at the frazzled looking mother, thoroughly aware of the murderous glare being sent his way…and smugly aware that the effect was completely ruined by the bright red lipstick mark on Dwalin’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it shite? I've reached that level of tiredness where I honestly don't know anymore.  
> Either way I hope it was at least coherent...somewhat anyway.
> 
> Anyway, I'm off to bed (I'll just have to wait and see if I'll regret posting this come morning).  
> Happy Halloween everyone, I hope you had a better time than I did.


End file.
